100 Years
by SKINNYxLOVE
Summary: 100 drabbles about Narcissa Black-Malfoy's life. Rated T for some adult themes/content.
1. Fancy

**A/N:** hello everyone! just a little thing i'm doing to pass the time and to do when i have writer's block for Shake It Out. i found these prompts as part of a challenge on HPFFC, but this will NOT be apart of the challenge. there are 100 prompts in which i will write 100-word or LESS drabbles for. they will be about Narcissa's life, and posted in NO PARTICULAR order. i was going to write them and then organize them, but i can't be bothered to do that now, hah. each drabble will be named after the word prompt and will also (most likely) be said once in the drabble itself. i hope you all enjoy it!

**disclaimer:** i do not own a thing.

* * *

**1) Fancy**

_(Words: 68)_

When he was in the same room as her, there was a spark.

When he looked at her, her heart skipped a beat.

When he smiled, she managed to smile back.

When he held her hand, she swooned.

When he kissed her, she melted.

She, Narcissa Black, didn't just _fancy_ him. She was pretty sure this was what love felt like.

She loved complicated, elegant, ostentatious Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Pudding

**2) Pudding**

_(Word: 86)_

They were sat at the veranda, Narcissa seated contently on Lucius' lap. Despite the time of day (morning), a pate of summer pudding was on the table.

Reaching over, Narcissa snatched a slimey, slippery berry between her thumb and index finger. She brought it to her mouth, though the juice dripped onto her chin.

Lucius' lips kissed the juice from her chin, progressively making their way to his wife's lips.

Smiling into the kiss, Narcissa pushed the uneaten berry into her husband's mouth with her tongue.


	3. Balloons

**3) Balloons**

_(Words: 73)_

Red, blue, purple, green, orange, pink, yellow... pick a color, any color, and it was in Draco's balloon bouquet.

Little Theordore Nott had plucked one from it's home and was running around with it.

Draco saw. _Nobody_ touched his stuff.

A small fight ensued and someone grabbed too tightly...

_POP!_

It took a moment, but Draco looked at his mother across the room and his bottom lip quivered. Then he began to wail.


	4. Water

**4) Water**

_(Words: 70)_

Narcissa leaned back against her husband's chest as he ran a loofa down her arm slowly. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"You're beautiful," Lucius whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

She searched under the water for his curious hand and lifted it to her lips once she had hold of it. Softly, she kissed his hand.

"You tell me all of the time."

"Never stop believing it."


	5. Cinnamon

**5) Cinnamon**

_(Words: 84)_

The smell was strong. The smell of blood... of _death_.

Narcissa stared at herself in the mirror, eyes red from crying and cheeks tear-stained.

Her third attempt at a pregnancy was now flushed down the toilet. As dead as she felt.

Anger took hold of her and Narcissa took the vase of potpuri and smashed onto the bathroom floor. Glass shards flew everything and the over whelming smell of cinnamon filled her notrils.

A wave of sickness washed over her and she threw up.


	6. Train

**6) Train**

_(Words: 72)_

She had seen the Hogwart's Express before. But she had never been on it. That was, not until today.

September 1st, 1966.

Bellatrix had ditched her, but Andromeda stuck by her side. She said she'd help her sister find other first years to sit with.

But Narcissa didn't care whom she sat with. She was just excited to finally be on the train... to finally be on her way to her future.


	7. Nightmare

**7) Nightmare**

_(Words: 94)_

Narcissa half-sighed, half-moaned loudly as Lucius positioned himself atop her, his lips never leaving the sensitive skin on her neck.

There was a creak and Narcissa thought it was their bed until she was aware of light pouring into their bedroom.

"Mummy..."

Swiftly, Lucius rolled onto his back and Narcissa sat up. "Draco-"

"I had a bad dream. It was scary."

"A nightmare?" Narcissa clarified.

Draco responded with: "Can I sleep with you?"

Narcissa glanced at Lucius, who promptly rolled over on his side. Looking back at her son, she replied, "Come here, love."


End file.
